castle_gate_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 04
Back to Mission Reports' ' Raw Logs Castle 001 Secondary Engagement Report: Castle 001 is a large structure reminiscent of a Medieval Citadel. Due to the disaster of the initial expedition, a siege tactic was approved and underwent. Events progressed as follows. Day 1: Foxhound and three Named Gate teams arrived at staging area. Noncombat personal filtered in via transports over the next several hours. Entrenchment underway. Transports arriving sporadically to deliver materials and supplies. Day 2: Sleep discovered to be impossible. Night terrors widespread. Theorized to be psionic attack by Resident Entity. Theory proven factual during later events. Sleep deprived personal coerced into preforming mass warding of camp. 31 monkeys sacrificed to power wards. Ritual proven successful. Majority of personal pass out around noon and sleep for the next 16-18 hours. Day 3: Foxhound Member Frazz discovered to have preformed a dangerous medical experiment on Foxhound Member Vigil during sleep deprived state. Vigil slated for MRI upon return to determine extent of damage. Corporate Arrest Warrant issued for Foxhound Member Frazz. Frazz flees from encampment towards Castle 001. ETA expected to be 12-16 hours at full sprint. It is decided that a manhunt is not worth the effort when he is visible. Frazz is possessed by Entity 003. Who attempts to coerce him into the Encampment. The resident Magi, Foxhound Members Leonardo and Tal decide that it is best to not allow an obviously possessed person inside the camp. E003 begins massing its forces near Castle 001. Dwellers demonstrating sapient level behaviors and military organization similar to Roman Era tactical formations. E003 demands for 'Whomever is in charge to exit the camp' Corporate Chef Steven is sent out in a warded set of armor for he is in charge of cooking. E003 facepalms and turns Frazz into a baby dragon. Corporate Chef Steven retreats into camp once more. Magi Leonardo at Magi Tal's recommendation draws a set of bindings and seals around Possessed Dragon Frazz, several dozen monkeys spent. Result is successful exorcism. Entity 003 expunged from Frazz's body. Frazz remains a dragon. E003 is partly trapped within the Seal. E003 mobilizes gathered army. ETA to Corporate Encampment Four to Six Hours. Transports are warded upon arrival to ensure safe flight out. ETA 40 minutes to combat. Long range weapons begin firing. Combat begins. Mass casualties on Dweller side. Denizen 003, a large airborn serpentine creature appears to utilize a form of cloaking similar to the Imp Dweller Subtype. Cloaking fails upon impact of artillery shells. D003 proves immune to even Anti Material Gauss Fire. Artillery and Rockets are employed. D003 is grounded and terminated. Fliers prove to be largest threat. Recommendation sending proper anti air capabilities on all future gate missions. E003 escapes its seal during the fighting. Due to the wards, this is not problematic. Dwellers begin climbing from the corpse of D003 post combat. They are quickly terminated. Total Corporate Casualties: 3 dead, 13 injured. Of those injured, 6 are from malfunctioning weapons or gunpowder burns. Foxhound and other Gate teams are recalled after giving a group of interns a crash course in warding. A road of blood and dead monkeys begins construction according to a diagram provided by Magi Tal. Castle 001 is to be warded, sealed, and those that live within are to be bound in place. Warded construction crews are to disassemble the structure down to the last brick. Category:Missions Category:Foxhound